1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an arc welding apparatus, an arc welding system, and an arc welding method.
2. Related Art
For example, an arc welding apparatus in practical use repeatedly advances and retreats a welding consumable with respect to a workpiece so as to perform welding while periodically generating a short circuit condition and an arc condition. In this arc welding apparatus, it is required to ensure penetration depth so as to ensure strength in a welded portion. To increase the penetration depth, it is possible to increase the electric current between the workpiece and the welding consumable so as to increase heat input. On the other hand, the amount of the electric current and the consumption amount of the welding consumable tend to be proportional to each other. That is, the consumption of the welding consumable increases with increase in electric current. Here, an arc welding apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-81501 advances a welding consumable to generate a short circuit condition and then further advances the welding consumable until a predetermined time passes. This apparatus allows pushing a fusion portion by the welding consumable instead of increasing the electric current. Accordingly, it is expected to increase the penetration depth while suppressing the consumption of the welding consumable.